icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3150544-20101111213409/@comment-2237366-20101112222015
@Lovely Amelie: First, I didn’t write that countdown thing. Second, Carly “has lead him on a FEW OCCASIONS”? It’s every other freaking’ episode. This 'True Feelings' theory is cliché as Romeo and Juliet, I know, but it's a standard fare for television and I don't care. I didn’t say Carly doesn’t have flaws (Sam does too) and I didn’t say she was PERFECT either, but to me, she’s still a bit more ‘normal’ in a zany show. Sorry, but to me this “horrible violence” means nothing more but needling that some people do when they like a person (as I’ve said, it reminds me of my life; bash if you want to, I don’t care). And if you remember iKiss, Sam did feel bad about what she did, called her own-self out on the webshow, and went to apologized to him. If Freddie truly, truly, truly, truly, truly hated this 'violence', why the heck doesn’t he stop it? He isn't a spineless baby. He has insulted Sam, yelled at her, wrestled with her, pulled her hair, smacked her, etc. He isn't afraid of her. If he were so terrified of Sam and truly considered her behavior to be abusive, why would he continue to subject himself to that? If anything, I'd say that he invites it, at least to a degree. My favorite example of this is when he and Sam are playing the "slap game" in iQiC. He displays the most exaggerated reactions to her slaps and complains that he doesn't want to play, yet he continues to stand there, hands poised, and repeatedly allows her to "abuse" him. Yeah, totally non-consensual. (Oh,I know! it’s just a game. Thanks Dan) Sam’s not some one-sided character. Hell, I think she’s the most progressive character on the show (She was pretty wise about the foreign bacon and she spoke the truth) She is alot more complex than she lets on. Some people would choose to think that some things have no reason, but everything has a reason. She puts on a tough persona because of all her insecurities, she pushes people away because she doesn't want anyone to see her vulnerable. Sam may be chaotic but she tries so hard to keep her feelings a secret, she tries so hard to erect defenses and barriers; she is afraid of her feelings becoming known and being rejected; from her perspective, Freddie loves Carly, she isn't anything like Carly so Freddie couldn't be interested in someone like her. And it's why she tries so hard to shield herself. She is deep and complex, she has problems at home which probably contributed to her predicament, she successfully dealt with those in iSM. As much as we know about Sam, she is too scared to act on her feelings in my own opinion. Anyways, my point is simply being that people who take everything Sam says simply at face value need to realize that she is one of the more complex (if not the most) characters in the show personality wise. The problem I have (besides the thing of Carly and the ‘titles’ with guys. Yeah, a flaw) is the idea that since Freddie has "always loooved" Carly, and that's been in the show from the beginning, then that means the payoff to the show is Freddie getting Carly. Uh, no. Fortunately or unfortunately, it doesn't mean that at all. It's just as likely that Dan has always planned for the idea that Freddie's pining over Carly is preventing him from seeing the person that's truly right for him - right under his nose. That's also a standard storytelling device, and one that's far more likely based on what's happened in the show up until now and Dan's direct statements. If you want Creddie to happen, you make Carly oblivious to his affections (like Zoey), not a hostile "Dr. No." And I'm done :)